cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Wheaty's Top 10 Worst Songs In Deemo
Oh, boy. I have a lot of explaining to do, hmm? Q: Why is this list so late compared to Pit's, despite you wanting to do it in time with him earlier? A: As stated in a previous blog, I've been unable to get much work done in any form due to my current conditions in life. That, and I felt that I was still too inexperienced with Deemo to make this list when Pit had (I hadn't even played all the songs yet...). Q: Why break from the Top 15 format? Are you getting lazy? A: 1) There aren't many songs I dislike in Deemo. Heck, the earlier entries on this list are pieces I don't even dislike, but rather just find to be below average. 2) I don't really like dwelling on what I don't like in extensive detail. 3) The favourites list is going to be a Top 20, so shut up. Q: The release dates for entries? A: Two every day. This is because the entries aren't going to be too detailed, as explained in my previous answer. Q: Exclusions? A: All original Cytus pieces are going to be excluded from these lists (Cytus remixes, however, are fair game). In other words, nothing from Collections 10-12, and no Vivere La Vita. With all that covered, let's pick out the biggest flops this game had to offer. Top 10 Worst Songs In Deemo |-|Number 10= Falling Ears Before we continue, let me clarify on something: I DO NOT hate all of Eshen's music. Actually, I quite enjoy a lot of it. However, this piece was one that just could not appeal to me. I mean, the piano is decent...using the term "decent" loosely. Same goes for the vocals. I'd say that, with a bit more effort put into it, this could've easily sat pretty with the rest of Eshen's good pieces. That is if I could f**king hear it above all the stupid background noise. Like, really? Who thought this would be a good idea? It's as if an annoying little gremlin is hiding behind the background and playing whatever annoying sound he can find from Sounddogs while you're trying to focus on the actual song. It screws up your timing, and makes the song a lot more unappealing. The chart is mildly entertaining, but compared to Run Away Run (and heck, the majority of Level 7s outside of the Eshen pack), it really loses that small amount of sheen it manaed to grasp. If there's one thing I can compliment this piece on, it would be that it holds true to its title. It DOES make my ears fall. In disappointment. Keep trying, Esh. |-|Number 9= Moon without the stars Wait...why am I picking on this one? The vocals are nice, and the meaning to it is heartwarming! It's almost just like a song you'd hear on the radio! That is true. So why am I picking on it? Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because I play games like this to AVOID generic radio songs. I mean jeez, Jerry Barnes. Thanks for incorporating what I've come to hate in popular media into a game I adore. In my opinion, this piece managed to pack in bland piano, tasteless love spatter, and a chorus that played over more than a horse farts in a day--all in an incredibly tedious three and a half minute bundle. Let me repeat that: three and a half minutes. That's five sixths of Scherzo right there--and Scherzo AT LEAST managed to have a fun to play chart! This chart was nothing more than the song it followed: bland and repetitive. Turn off the radio, Jerry...I'm better off listening to nothing. |-|Number 8= Randall ... ... ...Eh? What? Oh, yeah...the Number 8 entry. Sorry, I kind of dozed off. Why, you ask? Oh, just because of this incredibly sappy and uninspired entry to the BF Collection. Well, what can you expect from the theme for Brave Frontier's literal reflection of the freaking Capitol?! Rev up for the 76th Hunger Games, people! Featuring the most sleep inducing pieces this side of Infinite Circuit! This song...is BOOOOORING. I mean, I'm not against a healthy Level 5 on Hard--the other three in Deemo were actually really appealing (despite Rainy Memory being a bit underrated in its level IMO). This song, however, is nothing but petty repetition. No curveballs in the tempo, no surprise notes, no tricky drags, nothing. I swear, I managed to AC this bland sack of emptiness on my second roundabout in the BF Collection. The song itself is just lame. I didn't like it when I played BF, I didn't like it when I was playing it in Deemo. Maybe the rest of you might enjoy these types of cheerful tunes, but the emotions in this one are just so false for me. Land of Giants infused emotions in its tune SO much more effectively, the comparison doesn't even have the right to exist in my eyes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to play some Will to wipe this pathetic piece from my mind... |-|Number 7= Flowers Above Your Head What? You've already seen this entry already? On two different hated lists? You think I'm being unoriginal, here? Not at all. The constant reoccurance of this piece on several lists should only reflect one thing: that this piece freaking blows. Eshen! Were you freaking unconsious while making this piece?! The piano is so dull, I can only imagine that the hands tapping against this instrument must've been frozen cold and limp, trying desperately to gain the will to slap the owner awake! The vocals are complete garbage compared to any other piece in the eighth collection. It sounds like that gremlin from Falling Ears worked its way into Eshen's freaking throat, making the vocals scratchy, unclear, and just plain unappealing to listen to. And...don't even get me started on the chart. By none, the WORST chart in Eshen's collection. No, I didn't like those grouped notes! They were sudden, clunky, and they're pretty much the only damn reason this song is a Level 7 instead of a Level 4. Seriously, these bloody grouped notes are the only thing stopping me from ACing all of Collection VIII, and that pisses me off to no end. I'm just done. Eshen, clean up your mess...it's disturbing me. |-|Number 6= Invite Ah, jeez...fine. I'm finally picking on a piece from Collection I. Happy? Erm, time for the upsides. Ready? The Little Girl is aboslutely adorable in a sailor outfit. And the chart is decent. Done. Downsides? It's repetitive and irritating. I hated the vocals. The piano fit terribly with the rest of the song. I hated the vocals. Random noises were all over the place. I. Hated. The. Goddamn. VOCALS. Oh, you know something else I hated? THE FREAKING VOCALS!!! Have I gotten my point across yet? I'm serious when I say that when I heard this song's preview after unlocking it, I strayed far away from ever even starting it until I had nearly unlocked Magnolia...and that's only because I was desprate to get the tree growing further (I really sucked back then...). These vocals...are like the sounds of a barfing monkey. They tried WAY too hard to emphasize the voice in this piece, and it only resulted in a lot more chunks in the metaphorical monkey vomit. I can fully understand why the Little Girl in in a sailor outfit for this piece...because it feels like I'm sinking on the bloody Titanic when I listen to this annoying sack of crap. Invitation declined, Sun. |-|Number 5= Jumpy Star Oh, boy. We're diving into the real crap here, now. For our first disgusting specimen, we have the crap covered cherry of Yuk-cheung Chun's Deemo sundae. Of course, the rest of the sundae was mostly appealing...but you're still going to have that initial taste of s**t on your tongue that'll completely ruin your opinion of the overall flavour. And that, my friends...is one of the most revolting, yet at the same time, most perfect metaphors for this horrendous debut by Mr. Chun. This song...doesn't even deserve the title of "generic radio trash". The vocals...just...no. They suck compared to English radio artists, and they suck compared to Japanese artists and vocaloids. THEY SUCK NO MATTER WHAT. You know...Rayark games that contain rap pieces, for the most part, freaking kick ass! Darkness! Schwarz! Those were some bloody amazing songs! But...as soon as we went on to Deemo, we got the trash known as Jeff Li. This guy...makes those popular rap artists, all the "Eminem"s and "Lil' Wayne"s of the world, look like the gods of Olympus. I'm not calling Jeff Li a terrible person...but some people just don't do rap. This guy is one of those people. And the chorus...repetitive, sleep-inducing, and a complete waste of Yuk-cheung's talents. I mean, really...I hate to tell you is a perfect example of how this man absolutely squashed his old work. *GASP* Yes, I said that. I hate to tell you was a great song. Well, in comparison to Crappy Star, of course. It's still no where near my top 20 favourites. In conclusion, this song has absolutely no right to exist in this game, especially in between two of precious V.K.-senpai's ethereal pieces. I am disappoint in this debut. |-|Number 4= TBA Category:Blog posts